Project Neoverse - Season 1: Interlude to Life
by KazPolygon
Summary: 30 Years after the Blood War, many Tuffles were exterminated. Most of the remnants were scattered across the planet, as they are trying to find most of their lost comrades. 15 years later, many mortals had another threat to face: Mitoki. Once his intentions were fully made known, many sought to end his life and bring peace to the universe, no matter the method or cost.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm happy that you all decided to take a look at this project. This is a team effort series, and the people involved (I'll mention later) deserve as much credit as I do. I know my writing skills aren't as good as it used to be, but they'll grow over time and be more refined. Any amount of R&R and Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated in my stories, as well as PMs.

* * *

A little key in case you don't understand the backdrop:

Underlined text = Mind speaking/telepathic conversations  
_Italic text = Flashbacks  
_**Bolded text = Attacks and Transformations**  
**Underlined + Bolded Text: Special Transformations/Fusions**

With that being said, let's dive into the chapter. As I progress further, I promise you this series will get better over time.

* * *

_In the far reaches of space above Earth, we find three men. One seemingly alright, and the other two are beaten down within inches of their lives. The man standing tall, Mitoki, is a man of slender to athletic build, is spotted with reddish hair, wearing a yellow-black suit, with a grey bandanna neatly tucked in at the neck region. He noticeably does not possess eyes, as his irises were gone. One of the men beaten down is Yoruto Natsuki, commonly known as Yoro. Yoro is of Saiyan descent, sporting moderately dark brown hair, with his right eye being green and his other eye being pearl-white. He has pale skin and is seen wearing a green tank top with black joggers and a long black coat. Sync Tempest, on the other hand, is of Tuffle descent, sporting purple eyes with an electric streak running from each eye. He also has pale skin and is seen wearing a turquoise tank top with greyish joggers and a hoodie wrapped around his waist._

_Deciding to speak first, considering Sync and Yoro were currently recovering, Mitoki asked: "When can you two understand? Nothing in this world comes easy. It'd be best to give up in the hopes of defeating me. Have you ever heard of the choice concept?" He then decided to continue as neither of the two said anything: "In life, mortals are given two choices, and it can either better or worsen their condition. When you fight me, there is but one choice."_

_Yoro said nothing, but Sync decided to ask: "Is the one choice shutting you up? You talk too damn much." Mitoki, not being amused at all, added: "I appreciate your 'humor', but shut up. I do not want another word from you." Yoro, who finally got strength back in order to at least speak, asked Mitoki: "If there was really one choice in this face-off, your line will be...'it'll be for the worse...' ...right?"_

_"No." Mitoki would then continue by saying, "when you fight me, your only choice, is to die." Yoro responded: "Really, feels like I've heard this line several times before." Sync would add to Yoro's statement by saying: "He's a one-trick pony. Don't worry about it, he only has one script of lines to say."_

_Finally hearing enough, Mitoki snapped by saying: "Oh shut it, Yoro. You of ALL people had the golden opportunity to kill me and swerve this meeting, and you blew the opportunity. Now, I've just about had enough of you both. I'm going to end this, and you both, here and now. Any last words before you die?" After saying that, he would bring his hands together in a cupped motion, ready to charge a Kamehameha. "And for the record, I learned this attack from Yoro himself."_

_Looking at Mitoki with resolve, Yoro would add in: "My 'last words', huh? Here's mine - I'll show you something good." Sync would also join Yoro, adding: "Hm, Yoro's last words might be different than mine, but it has the same intention!" Unfazed by their resolve, Mitoki taunted them to fire off their blasts. "Very well...", said Yoro, as he began to charge a Kamehameha of his own. Sync Tempest would also charge his own attack, which sees him extending his right hand and forming a red ki sphere in the center of his hand. In the next moment that followed, Mitoki fired off his Kamehameha, Yoro fired off his Kamehameha, and Sync Tempest fired his red orb, which he called a Wyvern Cannon. What would happen next is history... history that is known as the Neoverse Z saga!_

* * *

_Fast-forward to present day, where we see Yoro engaged in a spar with another person. This person, Zeal Tors, is a Human with Saiyan blood, as his mother was a Saiyan and his father being a Human. He has black hair, tanned skin, slender to athletic build, and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a white shirt, mostly covered by his black jacket, sporting black pants with four belts, two on each leg, and a black bandanna around his neck. He also carries a sword, which is neatly placed on his back. Tempest, who doesn't want much to do with this fight, decides to simply watch on from a safe enough distance._

In the midst of it, Yoro would crack his neck and knuckles while saying: "Hmph. This is beginning to get interesting…" Zeal, who's feeling himself right now, being a tad overconfident, would ask: "What kind of beating would you like served?" Releasing a little of his energy, Zeal added by saying: "Would you like it quick and painless? Or would you like me to make it slower for you and leave you in a bloody heap?"

Getting a little creeped out by Zeal's 'response', Yoro replies with a sigh: "...You do know this is a sparring match, right? There's no need for you to be this overconfident and dark with it. Whatever, this is beginning to get me excited!"

"It's good to know I got you amped up and ready to fight at your best," Zeal said, "so now c'mon, show me what you got!"

"Very well," Yoro said, "Let's continue our fight."

The two would then re-engage in their battle, evenly parrying each other. Zeal, seeing an opening, aimed straight at Yoro's chest, hoping to slow down his offense. Realizing this, Yoro blocked the attack, but was left open to a sweep kick by Zeal, which he did not waste. After a brief moment of regaining his footing, Yoro sidestepped out of the way of Zeal's next attack, which was an energy wave. Feeling confident, Zeal asked, "Is this it, Yoro? If so, I'm very disappointed, as I expected more out of you."

"Expected more out of me?" Yoro asked, "Very well then, let's get serious." With that, he and Zeal re-engaged in battle, locked in a stalemate, with no one seeming to gain an advantage. That was, until Zeal left himself open for a brief moment, which Yoro took and made good use of. It started with Yoro delivering a violent back elbow to Zeal's jaw, followed by an upwards kick. Before Zeal had any time to recover, Yoro re-appeared behind him, slamming him violently to the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake. As Zeal got up trying to find openings, Yoro seemingly vanished out of sight, only to reappear in front of Zeal, holding an energy orb in his left hand. Yoro asked, "Are you going to admit defeat yet?" Zeal, noticing the distinct amount of ego behind his question, used the rest of strength he could muster in his right hand to deflect Yoro's left hand, effectively cancelling the orb. In that same motion, he used his left hand to shoot a purple beam towards Yoro. Seeing how close he was to Zeal's blast, he was not able to deflect or block it, the force behind it causing him to crash into a nearby building. Facing Ki exhaustion and suffering from moderate injuries, Zeal asked to no one in particular, "Is...is it...over?" As if on cue, right as he answered that question, Yoro flew at top speed at him, using a good portion of force to (very) violently kick him upwards, then dashing towards him while having both hands holding golden orbs, then slamming those orbs straight into his abdomen, leaving several broken bones and several burn marks. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Zeal, as all he saw was darkness covering his vision as he was slowly fading into unconsciousness.

"Phew. That was a good spar." Yoro said, then turned to Sync, "Mind helping me take him back to the house so we can heal him?" "...Fine", replied Sync, "just don't fight like that again." Yoro nodded, and both men flew with Zeal's unconscious body back to where Yoro the way back to the house, Yoro began discussing with Sync on what to do when they got back to the house. "Say, Sync," Yoro said, "mind if we just get a cup of coffee for a bit?" Sync would then follow up with, "Sure, I guess.." The two of them went to a nearby coffee shop and would then retrieve 2 cups of coffee. One with cream and sugar, while the other one got black coffee. Yoro had the coffee with cream and sugar as he'd lightly sip the beverage. "What'd you think of that sparring match Sync?" Yoro asked. But, Sync didn't reply at first. Yoro then followed up with, "I mean, if you don't want to say anything, that's fine too." Sync then replied with, "It was decent, I guess…" Yoro would then say, "I gotta say, he wasn't too bad...I'm surprised he pushed me that far.." Sync wouldn't touch his coffee as he got a soda can instead. "I guess so." Sync said. Yoro then took the coffee mug that Sync didn't drink and he drank it instead. The 2 of them then left the coffee shop and began to head home. "He has a lot of potential...Don't you agree?" Yoro asked. Sync then replied with, "You don't say…" "So you saw it too, huh?" Yoro added on to his comment. "Of course I did" said Sync. "Considering I was the one who could concentrate a bit more.." Yoro added onto that comment. "You really enjoy firing some shots at me, don't you.." Yoro then sighed a bit. "Maybe, Maybe not", replied Sync.

Elsewhere, there resides a person on a cliff on a separate island, meditating. Then, the person stopped their meditation and sensed Yoro's power level. This person, Imedo, isn't like the others, due to his race. He is a Majin, a group of beings with the ability to regenerate, clone, and absorb people. Imedo is a fairly tall being, with a black and neon blue hoodie, as well as matching shoes to go with his shirt and black pants. He is also wielding a sword that he carries with him, which is neatly strapped on his back, and carries it with him almost anywhere. Rising up, he stretched a little before saying to no one in particular, "This guy, I've been sensing him for days now. He has a fairly high power level that stands out from the others, and can be of help to me and the others in the future against that man. I'm going to see it for myself...then I'll decide what to do." With that, he rose to the air, and flew off at moderate speed towards this power level.

* * *

Omake 1 - Why is the fridge empty?!

Meanwhile, back at the house, Yoro and Sync would then relax for a bit. "Figured you'd say that.." Yoro said as he opened the fridge. "Dammit, we're out of food in the fridge…" Sync then sat up. "Okay who the hell did it.." Yoro replied, "It wasn't me..I don't really eat that much like a saiyan." Sync followed up, "Wasn't me either." Yoro would come to a conclusion. "Then it's someone else who did it." Yoro said. "Maybe." Sync said. "Unless we got robbed." Yoro added. "But, who would actually rob food from a fridge?" Sync added with a snarky tone. "Saiyans, duh.." Yoro would add on to that. "Okay you got that part, but who?" Sync then followed up with, "Someone who's a saiyan." Yoro then added with, "So it's someone who lives with us…" Sync would then say, "Except me, Kinda…" Yoro would then sigh and open the door. "Alright fine. I'll go food shopping.." Yoro then shut the door and teleported to the grocery store.

* * *

With that, I end the chapter, things are already shaping up for Yoro and Sync Tempest, not to mention the arrival of Zeal Tors and the elusive Imedo! How will things work out from now on? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Imedo Meets Yoro & Sync**

* * *

While Yoro and Sync were busy getting food supplies for the base, Imedo was flying towards both of them, specifically Yoro. During his journey there, Imedo began to reflect on the events that led him to what/who he is today, and most of his thoughts had directed to one person only. Mitoki. He thought to himself, _"How could I have been so stupid? I should've realized that Mitoki did not have the best of intentions for any members of the Defender Sons! He got what he had wanted, then he suddenly just...killed them all!" _He trailed off to that specific memory, remembering it in its fullest.

* * *

_Flashback: It was about 8 years ago when the Defender Sons were the strongest group around. Led by Imedo, the Defenders were an elite group of combatants that were trained behind closed doors, not fully allowing anyone to see what was their extent of their training. Unlike the Z-Fighters, they excelled in secretive combat, essentially, in a way, allowing the Z-Fighters to get the fame for their work. Now, that's not to say that the fighters aren't strong, it's more to the fact that the Defender Sons does what they do in a quick and silent fashion, they don't fully get the credit, and they like to keep it that way. On one fateful day, a young Mitoki approached the Defenders. A tad hostile at first, he requested to join the Sons, as he feels that they can help him grow "stronger", although that was not his true intentions. After sensing no deceit in his words, Imedo allowed him into the exclusive group. At that time, Imedo was a regular Human being, with ebony black hair and eyes, a creamy peach skin tone, and some stubble on his chin. He was still wearing clothes similar to the ones that he is wearing currently (its like he never lost them). Imedo began training with Mitoki exclusively, causing some of the current members of the Sons to feel some sort of jealousy of Mitoki due to him being immediately trained by Imedo in the get-go of things. Next day, some of the other Defenders banded together in a small huddle to discuss a strategy to get Imedo to not train Mitoki anymore._

"_I think that we should all challenge the guy to a handicap, pitting him versus all of us, the more seasoned veterans, one suggested._

"_We could do that, or we could ambush him when Imedo isn't here. You know how he is when we fight for no reason, especially if it's against one of our own men," suggested another member, who was really thinking on it._

"_Ambush who when I'm not here?"_

_Hearing that familiar voice filled them all with dread. Seeing Imedo walk towards them made them all go limp, wondering how much Imedo had heard them discuss about their plan to ambush Mitoki and teach him a lesson. He gave them all a look that represented that he's heard all of what they were planning to do._

"_Honestly, I'm ashamed," said Imedo, his voice melancholy, "I thought you guys were welcoming of Mitoki. Tell you what, seeing as you all want to fight him, how about you can each take him on, one on one? I want to see how well his training progressed as well."_

"_Sir, that is a great idea," said one of the Sons, "We'll make him pay for cutting in line with training, right boys?"_

_They all cheered at this._

_Hiding behind one of the doors that led to the meeting, Mitoki masked his power level to nothingness. "Hmm, they all plan to fight me so I 'don't get training' from Imedo," he then began to think a bit deeper. "If I show my real intentions now, as much as I hate to admit it, Imedo at his current power, will probably give me a good run for my money. I need some more time, as soon as this training is done, then I can show my true power. Then, I'll kill Imedo himself."_

_He moved away from the door, and began to formulate a method for taking them all at once._

_About 5 hours passed, and Imedo had summoned Mitoki and the rest of the Defender Sons to a large room. After a short while, Imedo silenced them all, then said, "I have summoned you all here, for some of you are expressing discontentment with a certain member of the Defender Sons. Therefore, I will grant you all the opportunity to fight him." Imedo then gestured to Mitoki, "Mitoki, would you please come to the center of the arena?" Mitoki nodded, beginning to walk towards the center. "Now, Mitoki," Imedo began, "I'd like for you to not hold back, as I don't think they are. Now, as for the rest of you, I want all of this fight to be in good spirits, regardless of the driving reason why. Am I understood?" "Yes sir," one responded with a dark grin, "we'll make sure to have 'fun' with him!" "Very well then," replied Imedo, "BEGIN!"_

_All of them rushed at Mitoki. Each tried mounting offense, while Mitoki was forced to mount defense. At one particular point, a particularly tall, muscular male known as Goz tackled Mitoki onto the floor. Goz is an average-faced man, sporting training shorts and a white tank top. He has long, flowing brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. While on the floor, vulnerable, each stomped away at him, cursing at him the whole time. As they were done stomping, Goz grabbed him by the hair and violently threw him at into a wall. "Honestly," said Goz in a gruff voice, "I don't see what Master Imedo saw in you. You're weak, pathetic, and above all, an entitled piece of garbage that basically cut in line to his teachings. I will end your pathetic life where it stands, and restore order to the Sons!" At the end of that statement, the other members began cheering for Goz. Some were yelling to kill him, while the more rational ones were screaming to bloody him up good._

_While they were all cheering, which clearly got into Goz's head, he failed to notice that Mitoki got back up, with little to no scratches on him. In a cold, chilling voice, he responded, "Goz, was it? I'll make sure to remember your name after I've killed you with my own two hands."_

"_W-what? You mean to tell me he survived that onslaught?" one cried._

"_Get him, Goz! Y-you'll save us!" cried another._

"_No amount of bitching will help you all now. After I'm done with Goz, I'll kill you all in 'good, clean, fair fun!'" said Mitoki._

_After his proclamation, Mitoki grabbed Goz by the throat, and slammed him to the ground. With his other free hand, he formed an energy ball, and slammed it in his chest, allowing it to go through him, and killing him immediately. Imedo, now shocked, wondered what caused his change of attitude, as he sensed no deceit from Mitoki when he first joined the Defender Sons. While pondering his thoughts, Imedo failed to notice that Mitoki was slowly killing all the remaining members of the elite faction. While killing, Mitoki failed to notice that one of the Sons escaped from perpetual death, using one of the secret exits that was built in the facility. "Hm, one escaped," said Mitoki, "No worries, I'm sure that person will pose no threat to me anyway. Back to business. I've killed all of your men, Imedo," he then sported a wicked grin on his face, "YOU'RE NEXT!"_

_Imedo, snapping himself back to reality, unsheathed his sword and faced Mitoki with nothing but murderous intent in his eyes and demeanor, said, "I made a mistake in inviting you to my organization, a price I had to pay via losing all my men. I'll avenge them all by killing you where you stand." "Is that so, Imedo?" asked Mitoki, "I hope you aren't bluffing!"_

_The two men then rushed each other. For every strike that one did, the other would evenly parry it. Mitoki, showing his true colors, was evenly matched with Imedo for the most of it, using his technical offense to defend himself from any of Imedo's sword strikes. At one particular instance, Mitoki dropped his guard, allowing Imedo to deliver a painful kick to Mitoki, sending him upwards. In that same sequence, Imedo vanished and re-appeared behind Mitoki, and began delivering rapid strikes to his back, then using his sword to slash him in a diagonal pattern. "Take this," yelled Imedo, "_**BLADE HELL!**_" Imedo would then slash deeper into Mitoki, disassembling him in the process. He then ended the combo with blasting his remains into nothing using a bright red energy wave. On impact, the wave exploded, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Mitoki's remains were nowhere to be found. "Haa...haa...it's done. My men are avenged." said Imedo, who was taking breaths in-between intervals. "Now, in order to ensure Mitoki's dead, I'll blow up this place, and make sure no one comes near it. It'll draw me back some cash, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue."_

"_Ensure that who's dead?"_

_Imedo's stomach dropped after hearing that voice. "How? I disassembled you at a near-molecular level!"_

"_My dear Imedo," replied Mitoki, whose voice seemingly came from all areas, "You can't kill someone who's already dead..."_

"_What are you talking about?!" yelled Imedo, who got back into his fighting stance, though on the inside he was beginning to feel fear._

_In the area where Mitoki was 'blown to bits', he began to reform. Slowly but surely, Mitoki would resurface back in his humanoid shape, and there was an apparent spike in his power level, giving him the clear advantage against Imedo. "You see, Imedo, I am a different kind of person. Unlike the normal live-and-die gimmick, I simply resurface after every near-death experience, and gain even greater power from it. Does that make me a bad person? No. It shows the clear difference between people who live by the traditional rules, and people like me, who lives by his own set of physical, emotional, and mental rules. I can grant you the same wish. All you have to do..." he began to walk slowly to Imedo, "...is let me in."_

"_Get...get away from me! You talk about living, and dying...I care not of that crap! I care about protecting the people who matters most to me, and I'll be damned if I take your 'help' to do it!" proclaimed Imedo, who began to charge up energy. His normal blue aura changed into a white one, his body being covered in a white hue. "Potential Unleashed...to think I've resorted to this form is unsettling for me, considering there wasn't much reason to use it anyway." he would then face Mitoki, "I hope you're ready to die!"_

"_Potential Unleashed..." said Mitoki, playing with the words on his lips. "Such an interesting name for a technique like that. I'll be sure to remember that for future references._

"_Die, Mitoki!" declared Imedo, who immediately rushed at him with a barrage of sword techniques. Mitoki retaliated with blocking most of the attacks, leaving them in a stalemate. Imedo began to swing at Mitoki's head, trying to make him only defend the upper part of his body, which would make him open for any lower attacks. Sensing this, Mitoki began using his feet to assist him in combat, making him defensive to upper attacks, and offensive to lower bodied attacks. With a mighty roar, Imedo pushed Mitoki away from him, granting him flexible space to form an energy-based attack._

"_Take this! _**SWEET REVENGE!**_" yelled Imedo, who fired off a mighty pink energy wave, which were surrounded by red sparks, at Mitoki, the latter being unable to defend from the attack. While engulfed in the blast, Imedo dove into the blast with another red energy orb, rushing and slamming it into Mitoki's abdomen, then finishing the combined assault with a clean vertical slash of his sword, cleaning through Mitoki, which would then see the energy wave begin to dissipate from existence. "I'll admit, your regeneration shocked me, Mitoki. I never thought you had abilities like that, but you got too into yourself with it, and it led to your fall. As cruel as you are, and as undeserving as you are, I will respect you as a fighter and your resilience, but that's where it ends. Anything other than that, I say you deserved a death like that."_

_As Imedo began to walk away from the scene, he powered down back to his original state, and placed his sword back into it's position on his back. "All but one have been killed, and I don't even know where he is," pondered Imedo, "but I suppose it's worth it. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new day means gaining new support for our cause. I just wish I saw Mitoki's deceit beforehand, and most of this would've been avoided from the get go." Imedo then looked up to the sky. "Whoever you are, the one that escaped, I hope you have a fulfilling life from this point on, for the Defender Sons are no more."_

"_All this talk about avenging people is NOT helping you, Imedo! You gotta learn to forget hindrances and accept power when it comes to you."_

"_No, no, no! You mean to tell me you're STILL alive?!" cried Imedo, who turned to face Mitoki but was stunned at what he saw. Gone was his short hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. This time, Mitoki took on a more drastic appearance, consisting of long ebony hair, pupil-less eyes, and a tad darker skin tone. His mouth was covered with some sort of mouth protector, his upper torso exposed, while wearing a dark baggy pants. His right hand was covered with a Ki blade of sorts, and his left hand was absurdly larger than the other. While Imedo was frozen in absolute fear of what he was seeing, Mitoki took this time to explain. "This… is a form somewhat similar to your Potential Unleashed technique. I call this, Final Form Metamorphosis. This drastically improves all of my previous abilities, and reduces any of my hindrances to zero. Now, I've played with you long enough, Imedo. You clearly do not want power, and I won't feel right if I kill you here, as you've showed some potential, so I will bestow onto you a gift. It isn't fully power per se, but it will increase your abilities by a small percentage, but you will lose what you are right now, your humanity." Not moving, Mitoki slowly walked over to Imedo, and grabbed him by the throat. While grabbed, Imedo started to attempt breaking free, to no avail, but earned himself a sharp punch to the ribs by Mitoki's other hand. "Don't fight… this will only take a minute, but you will be in some serious pain!" The hand that Mitoki has around Imedo's throat began to glow red. In this instance, a red color began to overtake Imedo's body, throwing his entire body system in disarray in the process. Once Imedo's skin changed to red completely, he used his free hand to administer a green pill to Imedo, the latter of which began to violently shake from the effects of the pill. Smiling at his work, Mitoki said, "Done. I will be the last thing you see before you lose your humanity." Mitoki then violently threw Imedo into a nearby obstacle, causing Imedo to cough blood while his vision was slowly fading._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"_That bastard is the reason I'm like this, a 'Majin_'"_,_ Imedo pondered to himself,_ "I hear they can regenerate wounds… come on, Imedo! Focus! If this goes well with this guy, then I can finally get the help I need to put Mitoki down once and for all!" _Finally arriving at his location, Sync was the first to notice Imedo, and relayed it to Yoro. "Someone's here, and it seems he is looking for us."

"Looking for us, huh," asked Yoro, "Let's go greet this newcomer."

Walking with some caution, Yoro and Sync Tempest went to go see who could be seeking them out like this. On the other side, Imedo was pacing himself, hoping that this source was a friendly and not someone like Mitoki, who poised as a friendly, whilst secretly deceiving him and everyone in the surrounding area. Finally arriving at the door, Yoro opened it, revealing Imedo, who took no time to question only Yoro, which prompted Sync to leave the area.

"Who are you?" asked Yoro, "Are you friend, or foe? It's unnatural for someone to seek out someone else like this without good reason or cause."

"I am Imedo," replied Imedo, "I came to investigate the 'strongest' power level I can find. I need assistance with a certain person." Imedo then looked at Yoro with a haunted expression on his face. "This man, no, this monster is the reason I can never sleep soundly anymore."

"Hold on," interrupted Yoro, "Who is this 'monster' you speak of? I cannot just help a random person out you know. I need solid evidence before I can help anyone out for that matter."

"Alright then," said Imedo, "Have you ever heard of a man called Mitoki?"

Yoro's expression immediately went dark at that name. Imedo continued, "It seems you already had a run-in with this man. You understand where I am coming from now, right?" Yoro nodded. "Anyway, he's the reason I'm like _this_, a 'Majin' so to speak. I was originally a Human being."

"That makes sense," said Yoro, "But, something doesn't add up. Not to be offensive, but humans do not have exceptionally high power levels like yourself. Care to explain that one to me?"

Imedo smirked. "I was the leader of a secret group known as the Defender Sons. We trained like hell, and we protected the Earth well before you started to. In addition to the training I mentioned earlier, we also partake in increasing the normal gravity to that in the hundreds range. Yes, it might've killed a _few_ people, but the others that survived became as strong as I am at this moment. Unlike myself, they became contented with their progress and stopped there. While they were stronger, they progressively got weaker, as they stupidly trained in normal conditions, which did not a single damn thing for them."

Yoro looked at Imedo with a blank expression on his face. He wondered, if he is as strong as he is now, and bragging about it, what would Imedo do when Yoro reveals himself as a Saiyan, a race that can increase their power immensely?

"Although," said Imedo, snapping Yoro from his thoughts, "I would like to fight you, and see how you fare in battle. I would want to know that behind your immense power, you actually have a good adaptation to battle, and not just rush into it like some idiot."

"Weird way of putting your words, Imedo," replied Yoro, "but I'd want to see what you are capable of yourself. I accept your challenge, but not near people. Let's move somewhere else."

Imedo nodded, and both men began to fly towards the nearest vacated land away from the city.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3: Yoro's Story****

* * *

Both men kept flying, searching for the nearest uninhabited land for them to fight, with Yoro in front and Imedo following. They were doing this in silence for most of the flight, mainly focused on trying to find any free areas. They were almost successful in finding land, until it was found out that a small town was there, and the island was not big enough for them to fight in without putting the town in danger of falling apart. While searching for another place, Imedo finally broke the silence between the two men.

"Yoro," Imedo began, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you harbor hatred for Mitoki? I gave you my reasons, I'd find it fair if you share with me why you hate him as well."

"Why I hate Mitoki..." said Yoro, "No one has really bothered on asking me on the _why_, they only ask me on what I really plan to do when I see him. Well, seeing as we're going to be here a while trying to find a place for us to fight in, I might as well begin to fill you in." With his face showing more anger than his usual nonchalantness, he continued, "Mitoki is my brother, half-brother to be specific. We never really met eye to eye, but when we did, he'd always show signs of him not exactly caring about me, or anyone else in my part of the family. I never seemed to mind all that, but it's what he really did on that night which caused me to see the true side of himself. Let me take you to a little ride, Imedo. This'll be a while."

* * *

_Flashback_

_On an oddly bright day, a young Yoro had planned to go see the festivities at a fair that is two cities over. He just graduated from Combat University, topping his class with excellent scores, and showing great adaptability in actual combat. When he told his parents of this, they were proud of him, and decided to allow him to spend a fair amount of time and money at the fair before he had to come back home. The only person that he hasn't told (or met), would have been his half-brother, Mitoki, who Yoro only heard of through his mother._

_"Yoro," his mother would call, "Come here. I have something special to tell you."_

_Realizing that his mother wouldn't joke about 'special' things, Yoro ran to his mother, and crouched in front of her, fully attentive to what she has to say. "Yes, mother?"_

_"It's your brother. He's coming by to visit."_

_Yoro froze at the news. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy that he finally gets to meet him, sad for wondering why he never decided to visit until now, or enraged that he decides to 'come by and visit' at this stage in his life, which led him to think that he was never important enough for Mitoki to take time and visit._

_"When is he coming, mother?" Yoro asked, trying to maintain a somewhat happy voice, but failed miserably._

_"Yoro, look, it's not your fault that he never came." His mother would say, trying to soothe him as she realized his hurt from his voice. "It's just...complicated."_

_"How is it complicated?" Yoro shot back, tears forming in his eyes. "You and everyone else that knew the guy expects me to be HAPPY, when I NEVER even knew who he is! What if he hates me? Wants nothing to do with me? Or worse, no-shows, just like he always does. I just don't think that he loves you, or me for that matter. He probably doesn't even see me as his brother at all..."_

_"Yoro!" His mom hissed. "Never, ever talk like that. He loves you, loves me. Not sure about your father, I'll tell you about that later, but you must understand. Your brother is a member of the King's Elite Assassin squad, which causes him to go out to take part in potentially suicide missions, but would always miraculously come back without a scratch."_

_"I understand a bit better now," said Yoro, who then frowned, "But that still didn't excuse him from coming ONCE to see me."_

_His mom smiled. "Well, don't focus on the past, focus that you finally get to meet him."_

_Yoro smiled too. "Yeah. Hopefully he loves me for me and not the perfectionist everyone wants me to be!"_

_"I wouldn't say perfectionist," his mother mused, "I'd say... overachiever!"_

_"Haha," laughed Yoro, "Sure, let's call it that."_

_There was a slight knock at the door. Beating Yoro to it, his mother went to answer it, who then froze at the person in front of her._

_"Mom?" Yoro called out. "Who is it?"_

_"I-It's your brother!" His mother squealed in delight. "He finally came!"_

_Yoro had a flood of emotions running through him. Was he to feel happy that he was there? Should he punch him with all his might for abandoning him when he was younger and longing a role model? These thoughts and emotions put Yoro through hell, which even led to him failing to notice that Mitoki was standing right in front of him, with a confused look on his face._

_As if on cue, Mitoki asked, "Are you going to keep staring into nothing, or are you going to say something for a change?" That seemed to snap Yoro out of his thoughts, as he went with the more upset mood and tried to attack Mitoki, much to his confusion and his mother's shock. Each punch that Yoro throws at Mitoki, he would deflect each of them, which leaves Yoro at a stalemate. "Are you done now? Never took you for the violent type."_

_Looking at Mitoki, Yoro scoffed. "You of all people doesn't have a single right to tell me what to do. You lost that chance when you never came to visit me, at all." Recovering from her shock, Yoro's (and Mitoki's) mother looked at Yoro disapprovingly. "Yoro, that's no way to greet your brother for the first time! What's come over you?" Seeing the hurt in his mother's eyes, Yoro quickly responded, "I'm sorry, mother. It's just that this guy, who's supposed to be my 'brother', never came to visit at all!" His voice begins to rise, as tears began to form in his eyes. "WHY SHOULD I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM NOW, WHEN HE ONLY CAME BECAUSE HE WAS 'OFF DUTY'?! THERE WERE COUNTLESS TIMES THAT HE WAS OFF DUTY, SO WHY NOW?" _

_Beating his mother to the response, Mitoki said, "He makes a good point, so why don't I tell you why I could not come… while we're at the 10th Anniversary Festival? It's what I came here for to do anyway, which is taking you with me to make up for all the times I wasn't there for you." _

_Yoro, still reeling with anger after seeing Mitoki, simply decided to walk away from both him and their mother, not wanting to say anything more that could hurt his mother in the process. As he was walking off, Yoro said, with some contempt, "Just don't leave again, not for my sake, but for our mother's. I'll just go get ready for the damn festival." He would then walk outside, proceeding to walk to his wing of the house. As he was walking, all Yoro was thinking about was not the fact that Mitoki never decided to visit until now, but more of the 'why' he chose now to visit. "Something doesn't seem right. If Mitoki knew of our mother's affair with my father all this time, and still never decided to visit me even once, why would he choose now to come see us, after I've turned 18? I should keep an eye on this, to see where it ends up."_

_Back at the house, Mitoki and his mother has been drinking tea together in stunned silence. Breaking the silence, Mitoki spoke, "I don't understand it. Yoro from what I've heard, doesn't lose his temper over anything at all. So why is it that when I decide to visit, the little bastard decides to grow a pair of anger balls and yells at me, let alone you?_

_"Still upset about the whole affair, I see." Their mother would say to Mitoki. When Mitoki looked at her puzzled, she continued. "Don't play coy, Mitoki. I've noticed the way you acted around Yoruto, but don't blame him, blame your father for what he really did. Had he not went on that frenzy and attacked me in the process, it was clear to the both of us that he wasn't mentally stable for the both of us." With some tears forming in her eyes, she continued, "I didn't want it to be this way, Mitoki. I loved your father - I really do, but I can't live knowing that my life is going to end at any given moment, with no plausible reason other than fits of rage. Speaking of your father, how is he?"_

_With a devoid face, Mitoki answered, "He's dead. He has been for the last seven months."_

_"Oh..." Is all she could say._

_"Don't play innocent, Kira." Shocked that her son called her by her actual name, and not by any 'mother' terminology, she sat in silence as Mitoki continued. "Of all the people to cheat on my father with, you chose HIM?!" His anger and voice rising simultaneously, he continued, "A LOW-CLASS **PEASANT**! NOT EVEN A LOW-CLASS** WARRIOR, **BUT A DAMNED PEASANT! WHAT, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE KING WERE YOU THINKING?! WHAT DID HE HAVE THAT PERSUADED YOU TO SLEEP WITH HIM AND PRODUCE THAT...THAT **RETARD?!**" _

_"Don't you dare call Yoro a retard, or Ken a peasant!" Kira snapped at him, anger of her own finally showing. "This is what's wrong with you, Mitoki. You see things through one side of the spectrum. You don't care for me, for Yoro, or even your dad! You're still the insecure child that wanted to have both parents with you as you grow up into the Saiyan world. Granted, I could've done more to help your dad, and I regret it as much as it has actually happened! But, life ISN'T just a one-way street! Variables WILL happen that can throw your grand plan of things out of the window. So for the love of all that is pure and holy, STOP. BEING. A. FUCKING. CHILD!"_

_Mitoki, in a mix of shock and anger, simply said to Kira, "Tell Yoruto a mission came up. He can take himself to the festival." With that, he motioned to the door, insinuating that he isn't coming back. Not now, not ever again._

_"So that's it, huh? You're just going to run from your problems again? That's the child I gave birth to. Not the marvelous warrior that we all admire as a war hero, but as a sniveling coward that if he doesn't get his way, he takes is wee ball and goes not to the home, but to the hole he crawled out of." Kira sneered. "And as for your brother, he was right. If you don't care back then, why care now? Goodbye, my son." A tear began to roll down her cheek as she continued. "I'll always love you for what you were, but not as the man you are now."_

_"Goodbye, mother...is what I would have said if I was being rational..." Mitoki said, with a chilling tone._

_"What do you-!" is all Kira said before Mitoki drove his fist through her abdomen, straight to her back, impaling her. "M-Mitoki...what is the meaning of this?"_

_"It's like you said...Kira. I see things one-sided. All I see now, is not the mother I once had, but a warrior that I am tasked to kill. You are just that to me now, a mere warrior that I kill on a daily basis."_

_Meanwhile with Yoro, he was packing up some things in his room, where he felt a power level dropping rapidly. "Huh? Something isn't right, someone's power level is fading, and fading fast! I need to check this out!" With that, he began to run to where the fading power is._

_Back at the house, Ken came in, checking to see the commotion. Needless to say, he was very surprised with what he is currently seeing. "T...That's your mother! What's come over you?!"_

_"What's come over me? Good question, and here's my answer: nothing." Mitoki replied with a neutral look on his face. "Not a damn thing at all. You see, Ken, my 'mother' had died along with my father when he passed away. The woman I killed just now was just another person to me, and guess what?" Mitoki asked, much to Ken's confusion. "You'll get to join her!"_

_"Stay away from me!" Ken yelled, beginning to make a run for the door, fearing the thought of dying. "Wow, Ken. I thought that you loved her. In the end..." Mitoki said, before vanishing behind Ken and continuing his speech. "...you're just a coward, just like your father." _

_"My father? What's he-" That was all Ken said, before Mitoki pierced his heart with a death beam. If that wasn't enough, he blasted him with more death beams in many different areas of his body, essentially making him into a pincushion, or swiss cheese for that matter, save for his head, which he did not shoot him. "Born a peasant, died a peasant, eh Ken?" A smile on his face, Mitoki continued, "You're weak. In this world, the weak falls, and the strong-"_

_"MITOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

_"What in the-" Mitoki answered, only to receive a violent punch to the face by Yoro."That actually stung. What is the meaning of this, Yoro?"_

_"Don't play coy with me, Mitoki!" Yoro snapped at him. "Y...you...why would you kill your own mother? The woman that gave birth to you? And the same with my father! Why kill someone who had NOTHING to do with this whole ordeal with you and mom?!"_

_"Yoro, if you must know," Mitoki answered, "it's simple really. They were both expendable."_

_"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Did you just say that they were expendable?" _

_"Good to know you aren't a complete retard, Yoro." Mitoki replied._

_"Of all the...insufferable..." The ground began to shake. "...miserable..." Outside of the house, the sky began to darken, and lightning bolts began appearing. "...things in this world.." Yoro's aura began to change from his normal blue color to a golden one, his hair spiking upwards. "...to say about someone..." His irises began to periodically disappear, and his hands were clenched shut, raising them up close to his chest. "I'LL SMASH YOU FLAT!" With that proclamation, Yoro let out a mighty roar, as his hair and eyebrows began to change into a beautiful shade of gold, with his irises returning fully, now displaying a brilliant shade of green. "I, Yoruto Natsuki, am going to kill you!" Now in Super Saiyan mode, Mitoki took a small amount of time to take it in. _

_"You finally broke the glass wall to become a Super Saiyan, eh? All it took was for me to kill your parents. I will admit that your power is very...high for your age, just as a Super Saiyan, but no matter. You'll still die either way." Mitoki proclaimed._

_"Honestly, I don't care what you say, Mitoki." said Yoro. "I'll end you with this power of mine!"_

_"A bold statement, but let's put that to the test...some other time. For now..." Leaving that statement in the air, Mitoki took the time to release a compressed orb of energy in the house, effectively starting the process of burning it down. "...focus on surviving, because let me tell you something..." Mitoki said, the latter of which now has something covering his mouth area, akin to wrapped bandages. He stepped in front of Yoro with relative ease and with frightening speed and continued, "you're going to need **ALL **the power that you can muster if you ever hope to defeat me." With that, he grabbed Yoro by his collar, and (very) violently slammed him into the tiles of the house, effectively knocking him, and his Super Saiyan mode, out._

_"Goodbye, Yoro." said Mitoki, who simply left the house like nothing happened after that._

_As the house is burning down, all Yoro was seeing before he actually lost consciousness was fire. Nothing but fire. For a brief moment, he was thinking about if he would also die, to meet back with his parents, and tell them that he loved them, even if its just once more. While he was contemplating those thoughts, he failed to see a person using all of her energy that she can possibly muster to try and grab her son so that she can run out of the house before it comes crashing down on them both._

_As Yoro regained consciousness, he noticed that he was no longer in the house, but now outside, as the house itself was burned down. As he fully began to regain his bearings, he saw his mother. Hoping this wasn't a dream, he punched himself in the arm to know it wasn't one. Kira ran over to Yoro, frantic that he may be more hurt than how he is currently. _

_"Yoro! Thank goodness, I thought I lost you!" cried Kira, who began hugging Yoro rather tightly._

_"Mom", started Yoro, "I saw you die. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining of course."_

_"Well, you see... you aren't wrong." Kira said. "I did die, but I was granted the opportunity to temporarily regain my body. I used that to take you out of the house and into safety." Looking up to the sky, she continued, "I don't have much time left, Yoro. I will be able to come back for a day, but I won't come back until absolutely necessary. Understand?"_

_"I'll miss you, but I understand." said Yoro, shaky tone, but firm look._

_"Goodbye, my son. I'll see you around, okay? If you really want to 'avenge' me, don't kill your brother, but make him see the light." With that, Kira ascended into the heavens._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Wow", said Imedo, "I didn't know that he'd kill your mother. Sorry to hear it."

"You weren't there, no offense, but you're fine." said Yoro, still looking for somewhere to land while not looking directly at Imedo. "It serves as a constant reminder to not slack of at all, in the event _he_ comes to Earth."

"I agree. We need to be better prepared for a threat of his magnitude, as we may never know if, when, or even how he decides to show up."

Yoro nodded at Imedo, whilst still looking at areas to land. Finally, after a good three or so hours, the two men finally found an island to commence their battle in. On one side, Yoro is excited to fight someone that isn't a normal human with a regenerative ability, and wonders how to counteract it. Imedo, on the other hand, wants to use this fight to express the purpose of teaming up with the former and creating a hopefully resistant enough force to keep threats like Mitoki out of the planet.

"Are you ready, Imedo?" asked Yoro.

"Yeah, let's do this!" said Imedo, the latter of which immediately rushed Yoro after proclaiming he was ready.

The battle begins!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Imedo vs. Yoro, Part 1**

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm sorry for not publishing this chapter WAY earlier than anticipated, but there was a lot, I mean, A LOT of things happening in my life, had to get a job, and helping around after a tragedy struck me and my mother. As of now, I'm trying to make a schedule, and working on being able to meet some deadlines. Hopefully by the time I graduate high school (this year) and getting into college, I should be able to have loads more time to meet deadlines. As I said before, thanks for reading this chapter, keep safe, chill, and I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry for delaying this so long, there's been many instances that has happened over the course of this month, including the passing of one of my closest friends. I'm not posting this chapter by itself, but more of both parts of the fight in a double update._

_I'm also looking for anyone willing to join aboard on helping me write this fanfic, my PMs are always open, not just for reviews. Give me a shoutout if you're interested, you can add me on the following social medias in case I don't respond to you soon on Fanfiction._

_Fanfiction: Kazartial_  
_Twitter: Sonartial_  
_Instagram: Kazartial_  
_Snapchat: Rikartial (You can also search for me by typing It Just Works.)_  
_Reddit: Sonartial_  
_Discord: Kazart™#0001_

_Feel free to add me if you're interested, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_To my dear friend that has ascended to his true home in heaven, I dedicate this chapter (and the rest of this story) to you. May your soul rest in peace._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Imedo vs. Yoro, Part 1: The Reprisal**

The two men are locked into a stalemate as they try to gain the upper hand against the other. With every punch that Yoro threw, Imedo would counter with his elbow. For every kick that Imedo threw, Yoro caught each of them with his hands. The two men continued to throw attacks with each other in the hopes of one gaining the advantage over the other first. Sensing the pointless clashing between the two men, Imedo back-flipped a decent distance from Yoro, and fired a one-handed energy wave at Yoro, the latter of which deflected it with his hands, and firing one of his own towards Imedo. Not having any time to counter it with a blast of his own, Imedo blocked the attack with his arms, leaving his lower abdomen open to any attacks. Being a fighting veteran of his own right, Yoro capitalized on this, closing in on Imedo and delivering a powerful kick to his unguarded abdomen, causing him to crash into a nearby mountain.

Standing back to his feet and wiping some blood from his lip, Imedo replied, "You're good...better than many that I've fought in my life! However..." Imedo left that sentence up in the air, and suddenly vanished behind Yoro, holding an energy ball in his hand, "...unless you plan to go Super Saiyan, you'll have no chance of beating me." As Imedo prepared to slam the blast in Yoro's back, Yoro back-flipped away from Imedo and smirked.

"I must say, you are interesting, Imedo. Out of all the people I've fought on Earth, you by far are the fastest of them. As for going Super Saiyan...I may as well indulge you, because I might die if I keep holding back." said Yoro, who immediately became Super Saiyan, upwards golden hair, gold eyebrows, jade eyes, and enveloped in a warm golden aura. "Let's go!"

The two men engaged in yet another stalemate, as each vie for gaining control over the other in their spectacular show of strength. However, unlike the previous clash, due to Yoro being Super Saiyan, the clashes had produced some shockwaves, and lightning, moving all around the area.

"Come on, Imedo! Keep up!" Yelled Yoro, who landed a kick to Imedo's ribs midway in the clash. "I should be telling _you_ that, Yoro!" replied Imedo, who landed an elbow in Yoro's nose, effectively dislocating it while in their clash. Still clashing, both men landed serious hits on each other, dealing serious damage to each other which caused both men to spew some blood midway. Getting tired of being in a stalemate, Imedo let out a mighty roar, producing an energy barrier and separating the two from each other.

_'I can't hold back anymore against this guy!'_ Imedo pondered, _'Majin or not, I'll surely die!'_ Sighing, Imedo said, "I decided that the more _I_ hold back, the more my Majin durability gets put to the test, and the small fear that it may not fully heal me, so I'm done holding back now. Time to get serious."

"I thought you _have_ been getting serious, Imedo," said Yoro with a tinge of cockiness in his voice. As he was rolling his shoulders in a counter-clockwise motion, he continued, "As this rate, I'll overpower you while I'm a Super Saiyan. Shall we call it a day?"

That last comment seemed to have struck a nerve in Imedo, as he began to emit a large amount of killing intent at Yoro. As he began to walk towards him, the ground behind Imedo began to crack open as he was walking, effectively splitting the wasteland as he continues to walk towards Yoro. "Let me tell you something, Yoro. You see... this attitude you have, as much as I hate to say," said Imedo, who at this point was directly in front of Yoro, "You're literally no different than your brother." Now, THAT seemed to have struck a nerve in Yoro, as his jovial mood darkened into something more ominous. Sensing this, Imedo continued, "What's wrong? Does the truth hurt? Does it hurt knowing that you are basically in HIS shadow, trying to surpass HIM, and proving to the world that you're not some crybaby Saiyan who can't fend for himself?"

"Watch what you say, Imedo." Yoro said, the latter's mood suddenly darkening at a rapid rate. "At first, I wanted to drag this battle out, just to see our true power." Yoro's Super Saiyan aura suddenly re-emerged, as he continued speaking to Imedo. "You have NO right, claiming I'm in my brother's shadow, when YOU are the living proof of his power, seeing as you used to be HUMAN!"

Anger, pride, and hurt all reaching a culminated fever pitch, Imedo retaliated, saying one thing that truly angered Yoro, "I guess I can't ask much of the kid that couldn't even use his Super Saiyan powers right to try and stand up to Mitoki, all you seem to know is how to get knocked out and see your loved ones die before your very eyes."

As Imedo began to fly away, without saying a word, Yoro appeared before Imedo at blinding speeds, grabbing him by his neck and driving him into the ground. As he was doing this, he used his free hand to land some punches to Imedo's lower abdomen, causing Imedo to cough up some blood. This unfazed Yoro however, as he continued to violently assault Imedo with strikes.

_'How is he this violently strong?!' _Imedo thought while trying to wring free from Yoro's grip, to no avail. _'It's like he's a different person when he's angered! If I don't do something soon...' _He tried again to wring free from Yoro's grip, this time he was met with Yoro hoisting him up with the hand that he used to slam him into the ground, and performed a flip kick, causing Imedo to collide into a canyon.

As Imedo began to slowly get up, Yoro began walking towards him. "You see, Imedo, This could have been a simple 'let's fight to gauge our abilities'. But, you INSIST on opening wounds that still can't heal. For that, I've no choice but to actually fight you with the intent to kill you."

Imedo, now fully back to his feet, thought of one thing that can even the fight between the two men. "If...you think...I'm done with you...think again!" Imedo shot up into the sky, much to Yoro's bewilderment, unsheathed his sword, and began to draw energy into the sword. "SECRET TECHNIQUE: ENERGY SLASH!" Imedo yelled, as his sword began to glow a dark orange color while wind was swirling around it.

As Imedo began to dash towards Yoro, Imedo's aura began to show, emanating a bright orange color with some electricity exhuming from it. Still unfazed by the energy Imedo is emitting, Yoro remained at his spot in a blocking motion. "Come on," Yoro said, "Hit me with all you've damn well got!"

"In a few seconds, Yoro," Imedo yelled, "ALL YOU WILL EVER FEEL IS PURE OBLIVION!" Imedo, now close as he wanted to be to Yoro, began to swing in a calculated pattern. Yoro responded with forming a blade of ki from his right hand, parrying with Imedo's energy-enhanced sword. The two men continued to slash at each other, Imedo being the one on the offensive, and Yoro being on the defensive. Over time, Yoro noticed that his energy blade began to get weaker and weaker.

"What the?!" Yoro exclaimed.

"Have you finally figured it out yet, Yoro?" Imedo asked. "This is my 'secret technique'. It allows my sword to channel a suction type energy around it, allowing it to feed on an enemy's ki. I never wanted this fight to devolve into this," The energy blade Yoro formed, completely broken, and tears in Imedo's eyes (which quickly evaporated due to the heat of the sword), continued, "But you're...not going to survive with this hate in your heart. I sympathize with you - I really do, but if your main motivation for power is to beat your brother...I have to stop it...even if ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Taking a downwards slash, this seemed to have temporarily broken Yoro's concentration in the fight, something Imedo's seasoned eyes has truly capitalized on. With one thrust, Imedo pierced Yoro's chest with the sword, dealing immense damage, and the ki factor as his ki was slowly eroding away.

"NOW!" Imedo yelled, "Secret Technique: Sealing of The Hearts!" This new technique performed by Imedo produced a purely white energy orb, slamming it into Yoro's chest, and causing a massive explosion in the area surrounding them. The explosion was so grand, it caused a minor earthquake for any cities within a fifty mile radius for ten seconds. At the end of the attack, both men's unconscious bodies began to fall into the ocean that was more open due to the explosion of the attack.

_'Am I dying?' _Yoro thought to himself, as his bodily functions began to shut down on him. _'Imedo...I heavily underestimated you. I thought you were just another positive, anti-Mitoki fighter...but it seems like you have hate in your heart as well.'_

'_That attack was literally my own last-resort attack against anyone who was stronger than I am...scratch that,' _Imedo thought to himself, as his body was falling faster than Yoro's. '_That attack was SPECIFICALLY for Mitoki, yet Yoro's hatred took me off guard. This is what I get for picking fights...heh heh heh...' _Imedo thought, as the darkness was creeping on him from the corner of his eyes.

Before both men faced certain death, which would see the them fall into the sea, unable to defend themselves and most likely die, two hands reached out and grabbed Imedo with one, and Yoro with the other. This individual, who would then be revealed as Sync Tempest, sighed as he began to find someplace safe to put the two men down. "Honestly," Sync said to no one in particular, "You two are absolutely _perfect_ for each other. You're both fight-ready idiots." Sighing to himself, he flew to an uninhabited island. As he was approaching the island, Imedo began to regain his bearings, as he awoke to find himself hunched over on Sync's shoulder.

"Ano," Imedo asked, "What's going on?"

"You passed out from the attack you did on Yoro," Sync replied, "Had it not been for noticing you both falling, I may have been too late, and you both would certainly drown."

Glancing on Yoro's unconscious body, Imedo took on a somber look. "I see. I'm truly sorry, Sync." To Sync's confusion, Imedo continued, "That attack was meant for one specific person, and it seems that Yoro here had hatred in his heart as well." Looking back to the sky in front of him, he asked, "Say, now that I'm awake, why don't we go our separate ways?"

"If that's what you want, sure." Sync said.

"Yeah, that's what I want," Imedo replied, "But I want you to relay a message to Yoro for me."

"And that would be?"

Looking on Yoro's unconscious body, Imedo cryptically said, "This fight isn't over yet. Next time, let's fight as friends, without any pent-up emotions or anger."

"Weird message," Sync said, "but I'll relay it to him. What's your name again?"

"The name's Imedo. See you next time, Tempest." With that, Imedo vanished from the scene using teleportation, leaving Sync and the unconscious Yoro alone.

"I can never read that guy." Sync said, sighing to himself. With Yoro's (still) sleeping form on his shoulder, he began to fly back to the base, where he would tend to his injuries. Meanwhile, in a different part of the world, there stood a man, surrounded by dead bodies. This man had a tanned Caucasian skin tone, he was relatively average for his height, measuring in at a six foot tall stature. His muscles were toned, not too bulky, but not too skinny either. He had a lean body shape, signalling that he keeps in good shape for his height. He wore some loose black joggers, wore a grey jacket, had on grey gloves, with a silver sword strapped onto his back. As one of the slaughtered suddenly gained consciousness, with a fluid motion, the assailant unsheathed his sword and almost instantaneously decapitated the would-be survivor.

"Honestly, I don't see the big deal with this planet. If this is what you call 'competition', or 'worthy adversaries', then this planet has no chance in hell when _he_ comes." With that, the assailant vanished.

Meanwhile, at the main base located in the outskirts of West City, Sync began to make some herbs, medicine, and a comfortable place to move Yoro. While he was doing this, Yoro himself began to regain his bearings, as he saw that he wasn't at the mountain area where he fought Imedo, but back at the base camp where he saw Sync making some herbs and medicine. "Hey...what happened while I was out?" As Yoro began to walk towards Sync, he noticed that Sync himself was walking to Yoro, with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. Before he began to yell at Yoro, he proceeded to explain that both he and Imedo almost died via drowning had he not been there at that particular moment. He also explained the cryptic message that Imedo left for him, and Yoro instantly understood what it meant.

As Sync was finishing up on what Imedo said, he punched Yoro square in the face. To Yoro's bewilderment, Sync spoke, "If you get into a fight like that again, without knowing who, or _what_ you may be facing, then I'll end you myself, got that?"

Yoro looked at Sync with determination etched on his face and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be sure to be ready next time!"

Meanwhile, in an unidentifiable section of the planet, there stood a mansion. The most beautiful castle-type mansion ever crafted on the planet, it had a brushed red color on the exterior, with the windows tinted black. On the interior, there was paintings, sculptures, and designs exquisite to the upperclassmen in the world. There was three bathrooms on the lower floor, with each containing a different floral design in each one. On the upper floor, there were seventeen rooms, each having their own design of the room, some varying from floral to straight up ghoulish. The master bedroom, probably the most glorious of all, was its own wing in the mansion. This contained different styles of art, from the renaissance period, the new world period, and modern-type paintings. There were different assortments of books, usually in different bookshelves, with labels such as 'Classic' on each shelf, signifying the type of books on the shelves. It contained a king sized bed, with a crown-type frame on it. The windows are tinted even darker than the other windows, tinted to the point it could be assumed that they were blocked off, unable to be opened. The bathroom was no means your average bathroom, this in fact, is the primary reason this room needed its own wing. There was a gold-plated Jacuzzi in the room which rested on top , as well as a silver brushed bathtub below the jacuzzi. (I wish I lived here, and I'm the writer!)

The unknown assailant made his way to the master bedroom to report his 'patrol' around the planet to this _master_ or the '_he_' that was spoken of. As he was walking towards the door to knock at it, one could not describe the amount of evil energy being emitted from this room. It felt...dreary, desolated, and above all, suffocatingly oppressive. This caused him to take a step back, contemplating his life's choices before any of what he's doing now came to be. Now at the door, he took three seconds before he knocked at it.

"My liege. I have returned with my report." said the assailant.

"Very well," an ominous voice responded, "You may enter."

As the assailant was walking towards his leader, he couldn't help the creeping feeling of fear in his abdomen, as if his death could be instant. Nevertheless, he continued to make his way towards the leader. Right behind him, the assailant dropped a knee, bowing to the leader as he begins to make his report. This leader in question, was seen reading a book based on his posture, while listening to what the man wants to say.

"Come now, Scorpio," the leader addressed the assailant, the latter of whom's name is Scorpio. "What do you have to say to me?"

Shaking off some of his fear, Scorpio continued. "I simply came to report my patrol around the planet."

"Oh?" The leader asked, gently cocking his head to the left. "How did that go?"

Closing his eyes and allowing himself a small chuckle, Scorpio said, "I doubt this planet has any good fighters, my lord. Many of them showed me that their power levels barely exceed 1,000, and that's putting it lightly. A small group decided to challenge me with 'killing intent', if you could call it that." Scorpio began laughing as he continued his report, "You should've seen their faces! They were all crying for help like helpless puppies! You made a terrible decision coming-"

"That's enough out of you, Scorpio. You clearly have the strength to wipe out this planet by your lonesome, but I can tell you why you haven't." To Scorpio's confusion, the leader continued his banter, "You lack the mental edge to see things beyond the naked eye. I am never wrong. I chose this planet for due to _one_ individual that came here. What makes you think you never sensed him? Because 'all' earthlings are weak? Pathetic. _He_ masked his power to zero, in order to not alert _me_ that he's here, but I know he's here Scorpio, and I'll be the one to kill him."

"If I...may, my liege," Scorpio asked, "Who is this man you want to go to great lengths to kill?"

The leader suddenly turned around to face Scorpio with the most killer intent anyone could ever radiate towards someone. "This man, my half-brother, who I let escape twelve years ago... Yoruto Natsuki. You are dismissed, Scorpio. Go tend to the garden."

"Understood, my liege." Scorpio said, leaving the room, allowing the leader to ponder on things. "That's right, Yoro...I know you're here under the guise of a hero, but I swear it on my grave that I, Mitoki, will be the very last thing you ever see before you die."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Next Chapter: Zeal Tors, the Saiyan Outcast!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes_

_This was originally supposed to be "Zeal Tors - The Saiyan Outcast", but I had to immediately push the idea for a chapter further down the line, maybe about a whole season due to accidentally writing more of his mother's back-story, as opposed to Zeal's OWN back story lol… so instead, Scorpio will give us more insight on why and how he met the main antagonist, Mitoki._

_Start leaving me some reviews... I want them all! They help me improve on my work and my writing, which will make the readers happier!_

_Enough of me ranting, time for the chapter..._

* * *

Now alone, Scorpio was making his way to the garden, fulfilling his daily duty of tending to the plants in the mansion's massive garden. As he was turning on all the sprinklers which basically does his task for him, two power levels were making their way to Scorpio. Trying not to alert him, the two men crept closer to Scorpio, before Scorpio suddenly vanished and reappeared behind both men with his arms folded.

"Crimferno, Cicatriz." Scorpio addressed the two men. "Any particular reason why you two decided to try and startle me?"

Crimferno, one of the two men, looks to be in his late teens, with a toned complexion, slicked-back hair, and dark blue eyes, currently wearing a black tank top with black sweatpants, and has on a black pair of shoes. The other male, Cicatriz, looks to be in his early teens, has his hair in dreadlocks, and similar to his older brother, dark blue eyes as well. He's currently wearing something close to what Crimferno has on, the striking difference being that Cicatriz has a ripped-sleeve jacket on over his tank top.

"Well you see, my good friend Scorpio," Crimferno spoke up, "we just finished out patrolling around the planet, and decided to come to screw around and relax."

"Lord Mitoki won't appreciate you guys not taking this free time to train and master your crafts," Scorpio said, arms folded.

"Enough about that," Cicatriz interjected. "Let's talk about you, Scorpio. Why are you doing the garden work? You know its the new guy's turn, right?"

Sighing, Scorpio went to turn off the main handle for the sprinklers, turning them all off instantaneously. "It's not that I wanted to do this. I just needed to cool my head off after I spoke to Lord Mitoki." Confusion etched on both Crimferno's and Cicatriz's faces, Scorpio continued. "He explained my 'idiocy' after I killed the weaklings in that city, I assumed that's all the power that the Earthlings have to offer. I was unaware that there are people who can hide their true power. So, I just took that with a grain of salt and came to this garden. I find it quite calming, actually."

"Ah, don't beat yourself too much over it, Scorpio!" Cicatriz said, slapping him on the back. "We're not perfect, we make mistakes. Besides, you killing humans though...that's kinda cruel, considering that you yourself are human."

"You're right about that," said Scorpio, "but I don't associate. They're weak, I'm not. That's how it is in this life, you're either strong or you're not. There's no grey area."

"Talk about a stick up your ass..." Cicatriz shot under his breath.

"What was that, Cicatriz? Have something to say to me?" Scorpio shot back.

"I said," Cicatriz dragged, looking Scorpio dead in the eyes, "Talk...about...a...stick...up...your-"

"Now now," Crimferno interjected, hitting Cicatriz in the guts, causing him to yelp in pain, "There's no need for us to fight over anything really." With Cicatriz doubling over in pain, cursing Crimferno while recovering, Crimferno turned to Scorpio. "You know, Scorpio, we've never really got a chance to hear how you encountered Mitoki-sama. Care to tell us how you two came to meet?"

Fully recovered from the blow, Cicatriz seemed to be interested in hearing what Scorpio has to say as well. "Well, you guys got me. Where should I start?" Scorpio gestured to both Crimferno and Cicatriz to walk with him into the main room. Once inside, they all assumed the lotus position, where Scorpio took a serious sigh. "You sure you guys want to hear this?" Scorpio said, much preferring to back out and not saying anything.

"Scorpio, unless Mitoki-sama calls for us, or we find 'that' power level he's been seeking, there's NOTHING you can do to make us change our minds." Pointing at Cicatriz, Crimferno continued, "He's going to want to hear this as much as I want to, and I'm not in the mood to hear his bitching if you decide to not tell us."

"Hey!" Cicatriz retorted. "I don't bitch about things."

"Oh, sure you don't." Crimferno shot back. "And I totally don't whine when I don't get things my way either."

Cicatriz decided that it would be best to leave that retort in the air, as another physical confrontation with his brother can prove near fatal, as Crimferno had a compressed Ki orb in his left hand. The two were about to get up from the lotus position, ready to engage in a fight when Scorpio cleared his throat rather loudly, getting both men's attention.

"If you two jackasses are going to waste my time, why do I even bother getting the privacy seals up in this house?" asked a highly annoyed Scorpio, emitting some power, catching the two men off guard.

"Alright, alright!" said Crimferno, dissipating the Ki orb, wanting to break all tension in the room. "My apologies, Scorpio. Please, continue with your story. I'll make sure that we don't interrupt you." Crimferno and Cicatriz re-assumed the lotus position, eager to hear Scorpio's encounter with their leader.

* * *

_Flashback: Ten years ago, a young Scorpio, known then by his birth name, Shurui Kawano, was part of the legendary Kawano family, known for their quick adaptiveness to whatever they do. At the time, there were many different clans, some specializing in hand-to-hand combat, some in healing herbs, and some in technological aspects, but none shone as brightly as the Kawano clan. Shurui's father, Takeshi Kawano, was the current head of the family, making Shurui the next head of the family, which sees Takeshi training the young Shurui to his limits. There was one particular problem to this, however – Shurui, as his name suggested, was too kind to ever resort to fighting, which would mean he hates the fact he has to train in their family's legendary swordsmanship, learning how to use the Doragon sensō or the Dragon War sword. In a particular training incident, Shurui tried wielding the blade, which awarded him kindly with the sword burning him in his hand. Seeing this, his father called off the training session, while scolding young Shurui in the process._

_"That'll be all for today, Shurui," said Takeshi. "You've disappointed me yet again. Why do you refuse to fight? That is what our bloodline, our family is destined for. And yet, YOU want to be different. Why is that?"_

_"It's like you said otou-san," said Shurui, tending to his burning hand, "I hate fighting. All it does is give people a reason to savagely attack each other in pretenses of being righteous to a 'cause' or a 'purpose'. It's stupid."_

_Takeshi took the time to take in his son's words, feeling a mix of embarrassment, anger, and shock. This seemed to culminate in him suddenly punching Shurui rather forcefully in the guts, causing the latter to double over in pain while drooling blood from his mouth. Looking up to his father with a confused face on why he would do such a thing, Shurui saw the one thing he never thought he would ever see in his father's eyes: fear? Sensing that Shurui is looking at him, that look was instantly washed away and replaced with a familiar look of hateful anger, a look that Shurui has gotten since a year ago on his sixth birthday._

_"We are done here Shurui," said Takeshi in a chilling voice. "Tonight, you WILL fight me with an intention to kill, or you will be banished from this family, never to become the next head of the family. Am I understood?"_

_Shurui nodded his head, not before asking a very true question as tears would form in his eyes, "Why is this so important to you?! Why couldn't I have been born into a regular family, where I wouldn't have to fight so much?!" with that, he ran off to the house, passing his mother, Hana Kawano, and dashing to his room, slamming the door shut and locking the door._

_"What's gotten into Shurui-kun?" Hana asked out loud but was answered with Takeshi walking in from outside. "Takeshi-kun, what's the meaning of this?" _

_"I told Shurui that he has to beat me in combat tonight, or he is banished from the clan," Takeshi replied simply._

_After hearing that, Hana almost instantly slapped Takeshi across the face. "You WHAT?! Takeshi-kun, why would you say something like that to Shurui-kun? He's only seven!"_

_"You see Hana," started Takeshi, looking her dead in the eyes, "that's what's wrong with you." To her confusion, Takeshi continued, "Yes, he's seven, but the world nor time waits on no one. I want him to be as strong as he can be at such a young age, and you just want him to wait it out! What should happen if he learns it the hard way, then what?"_

_Before Hana could say anything to retort Takeshi's statement, their younger child, Sachiko, burrowed in-between the two of them. They failed to notice her arrival until Sachiko tugged on Hana's dress to break the argument between the two, causing the two adults to look down at her, prompting Hana to crouch down and play with the young girl's hair, causing Sachiko to nestle her head on her mother's knees and Takeshi remaining in his spot, unaffected by Sachiko's arrival._

_"Mommy, why were you and daddy arguing?" asked Sachiko in a sweet, innocent voice, who was looking down due to her head's position._

_"Let daddy answer that one for me, Sachiko-chan," Hana answered her daughter, reciprocating the innocent voice of her daughter before looking up at Takeshi, glaring at the man._

_Sachiko broke away from her mother and hugged her father's leg, resting her head. Looking up at her father, she asked, "What's wrong, daddy? Why were you and mommy fighting?"_

_Unable to look his daughter in the eyes, he gently broke Sachiko away from him, saying "You're too young, this doesn't concern you." With that, he walked away from Sachiko and Hana and made his way into his study, where he was alone. This broke the dam inside him, and small sobs could be heard emanating from him. "Why must it come to this?" Takeshi asked to no one in particular. "I created this whole mess, now I have to be the one to clean it up." With that, Takeshi went to the house's library wing and attained a book on the clan's varying fighting styles._

_Meanwhile, with Hana and Sachiko, the two were about to go train, with the former teaching the latter on the many different styles of weaving when they noticed Shurui coming out of his room with his eyes being blood red, a sign that Hana immediately picked up on. Sachiko, on the other hand, was undeterred by her older brother's sudden demonic eyes, and ran over to him, locking him in a tight hug._

_"Nii-san!" Sachiko exclaimed, "What happened with you and daddy?"_

_Looking down at his sister, he wasn't sure how she would handle what their father told him. Would it crush her heart? Would she grow to hate her father? Would she hate Shurui himself for being so weak, which would be the catalyst for this whole situation? Flooded with these thoughts, he unconsciously pulled Sachiko from him, much to her dismay and for Hana to confirm some suspicions. Now free, he made his way to the door so that he could tend to some personal matters, but not before Sachiko lunged at his feet, gripping them in a tight hold._

_"Nii-san, don't leave me!" Sachiko cried out, not wanting her brother to leave her._

_The simple affection of his sister yanked at Shurui's heart, and he was glad that his back was turned to her and Hana, so no one can see the tears rolling down from his face. 'If only you knew how right you were, Sachiko-chan. I'm sorry for all that is going to happen tonight. You won't be seeing your older brother again for a very long time, if ever.' Shurui thought to himself, before turning to face Hana and Sachiko, free of the blood-red eyes, but replaced with tears freely flowing from his face. "Sachiko-chan," Shurui addressed the young girl, "I'm afraid this may be the very last time you'll ever see your older brother." To her confusion, Shurui continued, "You see, your older brother has to fight daddy tonight, with my rightful place on the throne being at stake."_

_"What do you mean?" Sachiko asked, with tears of her own forming in her eyes, "Does this mean if*sniff*you*sniff*lose, you'll*sniff*be__*sniff*__banished__*sniff*__from__*sniff*__the__*sniff*__clan?"_

_"I'm afraid that's right, Sachiko-chan," Shurui said, ruffling the young girl's hair. Remembering an old trick Takeshi taught him at the age of five, while Sachiko was crying her heart out, she and Hana failed to see Shurui deliver a knife-edged chop to the back of Sachiko's neck, knocking the young girl out._

_"Shurui-kun!" Hana exclaimed, "What's the meaning of this?"_

_"Sachiko..." said Shurui, voice devoid of any emotions, "she's too young for any of this...I want her to grow up happy, not in a shit show like I'm in right now." Hana was about to say something regarding the choice language of Shurui but decided to leave best well enough alone and continued to listen to the boy. "Me? I'm already accepting the fact that I'm done for. I mean, I'm only seven, and I'm already going to fight for my life for a position that quite frankly, I don't care for. Most kids at seven are playing with toys...with their parents, wondering when the next episode of their favorite cartoon is out. Me? I'm training to become the next head of a damned family that specializes in virtually anything, and therefore, I don't get to have a normal 'human' upbringing. Why can't I go to a normal school? Why can't I make friends? I *was* the nicest thing up until today, and my _father _took that, crumpled it up, and destroyed it like it never existed."_

_"Shur-" Hana called out but was cut off by Shurui._

_"Don't." Shurui stopped her. "I don't want to cry any more than I have to." With that, he walked out to the main field, preparing for his (last) fight with his father, leaving a distraught Hana and an unconscious Sachiko behind. While walking to the field, he began to think about that 'fear' in his father's eyes, and what it could've meant. While thinking, he made his way to a huge oak tree, pulling out a kunai knife and began to throw at it while still in thought. He had about seven kunai knives. He began to throw them one by one at the tree, practicing his aim. The sequence and thoughts were as follows: _

_kunai #1: "Was he scared that I would've retired the clan?"  
_

_Pause. He threw the second one._

_kunai #2: "Was he embarrassed by my lack of proficiency in the Sword?"  
_

_Pause. He threw the third one._

_kunai #3: "What caused him to become this way?"  
_

_Pause. He threw the fourth one, a bit faster than the third one._

_kunai #4: "Why did he and okaa-san argue?"_

_Pause. He threw the fifth one._

_kunai #5: "Is he actually going to throw me out if I lose tonight?"_

_Pause. As he was about to throw the next kunai, the man in question who is causing Shurui so much anguish, Takeshi, overheard the oak tree being abused by some kunai and decided to come to look at what, or _who _is causing the ruckus. Expecting an invader, he was surely taken aback by the fact it was no invader, but Shurui himself. Deciding not to interrupt the boy, he used his awareness and techniques to quickly make his way up to a tree, hiding from plain sight. _

_Shurui decided to use the last two kunai knives simultaneously, as opposed to him doing it once for the last five. He cocked his hands back and threw them with such force while bellowing the last thought out loud._

_kunai #6 & __kunai #7: "WHY MUST YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS?!"_

_As Shurui threw the last two kunai, he collapsed to the floor, crying to himself, wishing that this was all a dream. Unfortunately for Shurui, it wasn't, and it was going to happen, whether he wanted it to happen or not. Sighing to himself, he got up from the ground, dusting himself off and headed to the house, where he would prepare for the inevitable: fighting his father, and ultimately being thrown out of the clan. As he walked into the house, he walked past his mother and his (still) unconscious sister and headed into the clan's sparring grounds, practicing with many different styles, figuring out the best way to best his father and move past this petty squabble. _

_While practicing, he tried out three different styles, the Ki style - a style that revolves around using energy to fight, enhancing one's reflexes, strength, and speed. The next style, the Way of the Dragon - suggested as such. This method revolved around using the __Doragon sensō, exchanging hand-to-hand combat for sword combat, using minimal ki to charge the sword to dealing elemental fire damage. The final style - 'Dark Moon Arts'. This is rumored to be the clan's most dangerous and most ancient style of fighting, dating all the way back to the Old War period of the clans on Earth. This style revolves around using yin-yang techniques, often requiring the mind, body, and soul to be in perfect harmony with one another._

_Shurui decided to try out each style as mentioned in that order, starting with Ki based combat. At this time, he made his way to activating some durable test dummies, as well as a time limit of five minutes in order to try to practice the styles on. A brown dummy appeared in the center of the room, prompting Shurui to make his way to try each style on the dummy. For the Ki style, the dummy's durability was increased five times its normal durability, making it near impossible to destroy it without completely obliterating the wooden adversary with strong ki blasts. _

_Shurui approached the wooden dummy, preparing to train in Ki combat. Now in front of the dummy, Shurui remembered what his mother did when charging energy. As such, Shurui calmed his body, allowing his nerves to relax. Once that has been completed, he had a mental image of himself charging an energy orb in his right hand, which led to an azure aura enveloping the boy. Now wrapped in the azure aura, he materialized enough energy to form a bright yellow orb in his right hand, throwing it at the dummy, causing an explosion and debris falling and smoke around the area. Shurui smiled at his work, but as the smoke subsided, his smile turned into a full frown, as one thing was still standing._

_The wooden dummy. It wasn't completely unscathed, losing some parts of its torso, but still standing nonetheless._

_"Darn it!" Shurui hissed to himself, "It wasn't even enough to deal enough damage to the dummy." He was about to try again when a buzzer rang off, signaling that his five minutes are up. Grumbling to himself, he made his way back to the command area, setting five more minutes, as well as getting a new dummy spawned to try the Way of the Dragon, which was to slice the dummy into many different pieces. A ding could be heard in the room, signaling that the dummy was ready to be used. Leaving the command area, Shurui walked to his room to retrieve the sword in order to use it on the dummy. Back in the training room, he walked to the dummy, starting the timer for five minutes. Shurui unsheathed the sword, causing him to momentarily wince at the sheer heat of the sword, but quickly got used to it._

_"The sword is actually not that hot," Shurui noted to himself, "makes me wonder what happened while I was with otou- no. Takeshi."_

_This caused something to snap in Shurui, as he slashed through everything at a sudden speed, leaving the wooden dummy slashed up into nothingness. In his rage, he blended Ki style with the sword and fired a fully formed energy blast at the dummy's remains, vaporizing it in the process. With the adrenaline over, Shurui suddenly dropped to one knee, sweating profusely while gasping for air._

_"What...was that?" Shurui asked to no one in particular, "It's like I was a completely different person when I think of my father...no matter. I gotta wrap it up here."_

_As Shurui cleaned up his area, Sachiko suddenly woke up in her mother's lap from her pain-induced sleep, much to Hana's surprise. The young girl looked around her surroundings, realizing that she was in her mother's lap and that she was out for at least two hours._

_"Mom," Sachiko said, "where's Shurui?"_

_"I think he's in the sparring room," Hana answered, "why? If you want to go see him, I think he's wrapping it up now, so it should be safe."_

_"Thanks," Sachiko said to her mother, "I'm gonna go see him before the big fight!" Sachiko ran off to go see her brother._

_"Just be careful!" Hana shouted to Sachiko's fleeting form. "If Takeshi is serious about banishing Shurui from the clan should he lose, Kami protect us from that little girl. Who knows what her true abilities are..."_

_Shurui, now finished cleaning up around the sparring room, prepared for his impending spar-scratch that-fight with his father to determine whether or not he will remain in the clan as the heir, and as a member of the clan, when he heard a voice call at him, turning around to try and identify the voice, only to for a small blur tackling him to the ground._

_"What in the-" Shurui said, but was cut off by said tackler which turned out to be Sachiko, the latter of which began sobbing into her brother's clothes._

_"Aniki, do you r-really have to f-fight daddy?" asked the young girl with a broken voice._

_"Look at me, Sachiko," instructed Shurui, making the young girl look up at him. "I have to fight father, not of my free will, but by his force. Despite what happens tonight, I'll always be there for you, okay?"_

_"Really?" Sachiko asked._

_"Yes, really," said Shurui, hugging his sister while using one hand to pat her on the head, which caused her to giggle. "Now go, I have to get ready for the fight, it's almost time for it. Cheer me on, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Sachiko nodded, leaving the room. It was at this time when Hana walked into the room, observing the clean area and the haggard young boy in the middle of it._

_"You don't want to do this, Shurui," Hana stated more than asked. "I can see the hurt in your eyes, lying to Sachiko like that. You know you can't re-enter the clan as long as your father is the leader, and that doesn't seem likely to change-"_

_"Stop." Shurui cut her off. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd be there for my younger sister. I have to go." He walked past his mother and went to his chambers to prepare for the battle ahead._

_Nighttime came, and it was time for the fight between Shurui and Takeshi to determine whether or not Shurui can stay in the clan, and if he will be the next heir. Both men into the clan's main fighting compound. Shurui wore a traditional kimono, consisting of a ninja star print around it, with a sky blue color background around it. Takeshi, on the other hand, wore the traditional kimono of the Kawano clan, ebony black, with the Kawano clan's symbol, which was a pearl-colored crescent-shaped sword atop a halved moon. Both men had a sword hoisted on their right hip, with Takeshi carrying a fully black sword, Shurui with the __Doragon sensō. Both men made their way to the middle of the ring, meeting a fellow clan member who was tasked with calling the action._

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" the member spoke into the microphone, "We're summoned here tonight by Lord Takeshi, as he wants to fight his own child, Lord Shurui!" This caused some murmurs by some members, ranging from why Takeshi would put Shurui in that position, cheering on Shurui, or cheering Takeshi. The announcer put his hand in the air, silencing everyone._

_"This came about earlier today when Lord Takeshi saw Lord Shurui's lack of interest in the fighting styles of our esteemed clan. Seeing that, he wants to test the young man in combat, to see if he's worthy of leading the clan when Takeshi retires or dies. Before you two begin, do any of you have something to say, whether to each other or to the crowd?"_

_Takeshi shook his head as he had nothing to say. Shurui, on the other hand, had plenty. "My fellow clansmen," Shurui began, "it isn't right for any of this to happen. I mean, I'm only seven! What kind of clan leader, what kind of _father _subjects his own child to fight him, that would be like _David vs. Goliath_, only in this instance, Goliath will win!" he looked directly at some clansmen. "Please! This isn't right!"_

_Shurui's comments generated a buzz within the clansmen, causing them to empathize with the young boy. They were about to protest this fight but Takeshi raised his hand, effectively silencing the crowd._

_"I understand your concerns," Takeshi said, "but this fight is more than just determining whether or not Shurui is fit to rule when it is time. You see, my clan-mates, this world is a cruel-"_

_"Cut the bullshit," Shurui abruptly cut him off, shocking Takeshi, the clansmen, and even himself. "You and I both know there's something else to this."_

_Takeshi was stunned, no, angry, no, PISSED that Shurui would disrespect him like that. He looked at the stunned referee and demanded him to begin the fight. After regaining his bearings, the official began the match, thus beginning something that may not be finished._

_Takeshi immediately grabbed the young boy by his neck. hoisting him up with one hand. "You want to disrespect me, boy?!" Takeshi loudly asked, tightening his grip on him, much to the horror of everyone watching._

_"Piss...off," Shurui strained, "you...bastard!" Using his left hand, he fired a blast at Takeshi's chest, damaging him enough to make him release the grip. Shurui fell to the ground in order to catch his breath. As he got back to his feet, he failed to notice his father behind him as he turned around to find the man behind him. Takeshi kicked him in his lower abdomen, causing him to drop to his knees and cough up a vast amount of blood, then brutally kneed him in the side of his head, knocking him out immediately. He used his right hand to grab Shurui's unconscious form by his hair, revealing him to the crowd._

_"This fight is over," he looked at Shurui, then at the official. "Official, stop the match."_

_The official looked at the young boy with pure sadness, wondering what kind of man would beat up a young boy like that. Nevertheless, he signaled the end of the match, much to the true horror of the entire clan, and the relief that it is finally over. Still having Shurui's hair in his hands, he began moving towards the compound's gate with the boy's body. Getting closer to the gate, he was stopped by Hana and Sachiko, who ran at full speed at the man._

_"TAKESHI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR CHILD?!" Hana screamed. Sachiko said nothing as all she only felt was gut-wrenching loneliness and tears forming in her eyes._

_Takeshi said nothing as he continued to move towards the main gate with the body. Using his left hand to open the gate, Takeshi threw the unconscious boy on the outside, effectively banishing him from the clan. Sighing to himself, he made his way back to the house where he was stopped by Sachiko mid-way, who just sobbed louder and louder each second. Ignoring his daughter__'s sobs, Takeshi simply walked passed her and made his way to the house, where he was intercepted by Hana, who blocked his way into the house._

_"Hana, what are you doing?" Takeshi asked, his annoyance beginning to become more apparent. "Either let me in the house, or you won't like the result."  
_

_"No!" Hana said, tears of her own forming on her face. "How can you do that to our child, Takeshi? What happened to the man I loved? Are power and progression all you care about?" With Takeshi not saying anything, this seemed to confirm Hana's suspicions which sent her into a state of shock. Washing that feeling aside, a new feeling of hate and sadness washed over her, and looked at Takeshi, not with her loving gaze, but replaced by one that suggests that a person has seen the hardest times in front of them, ensuring their safety even though you may be burning bridges or even destroying them whole. Looking Takeshi dead in the eyes, Hana took his form in once more before turning away from him, beginning to walk into the house._

_"Let me offer you this, Takeshi," Hana said, back turned to Takeshi, "either have my child back in this house by sundown tomorrow, or YOU will be cast out." Hana did not wait for a reply, as she walked away from the scene, leaving an irate Takeshi and a broken Sachiko. The former, however, began to charge a blast that would've been intended for Hana._

_"You dare talk that way to me, you vile wretch?" Takeshi said more than asked, "Well, you can just DIE!" _

_Before Takeshi could fire off the blast, something strange happened with Sachiko. In a pure burst of rage, she shot an energy wave directly at Takeshi, hitting him point-blank in the back which caused the man to drop to his knees, clutching his back while writhing in pain. Turning around to find that Sachiko had been the one to fire the blast, Takeshi prepared to attack her but passed out from the pain before he could do his deed. Sachiko herself followed suit, passing out on top of her father with tears still in her eyes as sunrise was vastly approaching._

_Shurui began to regain his bearings as he slowly began waking up from his beatdown thanks to his father. As he slowly got up, he noticed that he was laying on someone's bed in a different location. Finally out of the bed, he looked around the place, noticing the different works of art on the walls, the minimal amount of windows, and a small table with a note on it. Shurui made his way to the table to look at the note with his name on it. The note read:_

_"If you are reading this, that means you have awoken from your sleep. Raise your energy and you will be escorted to me."_

_Confused about who his savior is, Shurui did what he was instructed to do in order to get answers. He charged his energy up, allowing himself to be noticed. Almost immediately, a man and a woman appeared at the door, with the man emitting a rather fearsome aura that commanded the utmost respect and the woman emitting the kindest, motherly aura ever sensed._

_"Are you the one that saved me?" Shurui asked fearfully, having developed some trauma for adults due to the previous encounter with his father._

_The mysterious lady kneeled beside Shurui and gave the boy a warm, motherly smile. "Yes. I saw your unconscious body on the ground and I just couldn't ignore you for it would hurt me if I did."_

_Shurui almost said something but was interrupted by the man. "What is your name?" He cooly asks, taking a look at the boy._

_"Shurui, sir."_

_"Shurui, eh?" said the man. "Normally I wouldn't care about people on the ground near-dead, but if my sister sees it fit to take you in despite some of her bias, I'll take you in as well. I want you to know one thing though."_

_"What is it?" asked Shurui, hoping it wouldn't be anything bad._

_"I...unlike my sister, am in no way what humans call 'a nice person'. I've killed countless people. Tortured them. However, I'll make you one offer. If you leave now, I will make sure you leave and no harm comes your way. However..." _

_To Shurui's surprise, the man's hair suddenly went golden and he was enveloped in a golden aura. He walked to Shurui and knelt in front of him as well._

_"...if you stay here, I will train you personally. You have potential, and I want to see how far you can take that potential. What will it be?"_

_Shurui didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm already a 'ghost' considering I'm no longer in my own family thanks to my father. Right now, this may sound creepy, but I consider you and that lady my family now. I'm in, but I want to know one thing."_

_The man cocked his head in slight confusion. "What?"_

_"Just who are you two?"_

_"She," the man said, pointing at the woman, "is Ayano, or Holly as I'd like to call her. Me, on the other hand..." He got up from his kneeling position and made his way to the door._

_"...call me Mitoki."_

* * *

"...and that's how I met Mitoki-sama." said Scorpio.

"Wow!" said Crimferno and Cicatriz in unison.

Suddenly, the privacy seals immediately dissipated. Now on high alert, the three men wondered who could've been able to break them with ease and prepared to apprehend the person in question. However, they all relaxed when it was revealed to be Holly.

"Your life story is comforting and all Shurui-kun, but you three are needed in Mitoki-sama's study. Says he have some sort of task for you all to complete," stated Holly, who then walked out before any of them could say anything.

All three men simply shrugged and began walking to Mitoki's study, not even bothering to ask why they've all been summoned in one go.

At the study, Mitoki was seen sitting around a desk, reading some form of a comic before Holly made her way into the study, locking the door behind her and placing a quick seal.

Unphased from her arrival, Mitoki did not take his eyes off his comic and addressed her. "Any reason you put up a seal, even though those three will be here any second?"

Holly took off her mask and proceeded to walked over to her brother and placed her hands around his neck and placed his head on his right shoulder.

"What's that book? I've never seen you read that before." Holly asked with genuine curiosity, taking an interest in the comic.

"They call this an _Archie_ comic. It's pretty interesting to read if I'm being honest." Mitoki looked at his sister as he narrowed his eyes. "So why did we need privacy seals again, Ayano?"

This caused her to lift her head from his shoulders and move away from the man, regaining her composure before her demeanor became serious.

"Do we really have to go retrieve _him_?" she asked with hurt evident in her voice. "He doesn't know I'm still alive, and that we're the ones that killed his dad."

"We've been over this Ayano. Zeal will be important to our goals in the future, especially when he can attain Super Saiyan 4." He closed his book, got up from his desk and walked to Ayano, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But..." Ayano started but was cut off by Mitoki.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Ayano nodded, placing her mask back on and lifted the seals from the room before leaving. Upon leaving, she encountered the boys making their way to the room. Bowing to her, they continued as Holly continued to walk away. As they finally made their way to the room, Crimferno knocked on the door.

"Lord Mitoki, we have arrived." Crimferno stated.

"Good. Come in."

The three men made their way into the study and immediately dropped to one knee and lowered their heads. Mitoki walked to the three men.

"I have a mission for you all."


	6. Chapter 6

It is with my deepest regret that I must end this fanfiction where it is now. I've made many inconsistencies in terms of plot and just how I did it really. I will be redoing the story, with a different plot and a better explanation. Until then, enjoy these five chapters.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
